Saving form hurt
by Weareshootingstars21
Summary: Korra was 12 when her parents died, 2 years later Mako & Bolin take her in. 3 years later how will she deal with Amon, her feelings for Mako who is dating Asami? And will she become a fully-realized Avatar or always walk in Avatar Aang's shadow? And also deal with the gangs threatening her and her newly formed family?
1. Chapter 1

She was alone, all alone. Korra had just lost her parents. The building was purposely set on fire to kill the young avatar, but no one knew that. And it the process her parents were taken away from her. And all Korra wanted do was cry, she was only twelve years old. And is now living on the streets. She spent days looking for food and shelter, but every night she sat in an alleyway and cried. Holding the silver locket her mother gave with a picture of the inside. Later she learned to steal without getting caught by using her bending. And she did this for the two long miserable years of her life.

She ran as fast as she could try to get away from the two orphaned boys she stole from. The older boy ran after her, throwing fire balls in her direction. She roughly dodged them as they skim across her mocha colored skin. When she finally lost him, she was about to enjoy the loath of bed she stole. She heard a voice in her head, her parents' voices, telling her 'Korra, you know that was wrong, go give it back' and 'Korra, we taught you better than this, return it now!". Before she even took a nibble, she was up on her feet walking back the way she came. When Korra saw the older fire bender boy tell the small boy sorry that the food was gone. She felt her heart quench. She slowly came up to the boys, the fire bender slowly turned around and got straight into defense mode. All kora could do was hand out the bread to the boys, which they took then walked away. She didn't know she would encounter them again soon.

Korra was again searching for food, then she saw it a little hovel with a warm, inviting fire and one small loath of bread. The almost fifteen year old girl was starving. It had been a week since she ate anything. She was growing tried easily, and was very light-headed. Korra has had a small, but growing fever and needed food and fresh water or else she might perish. She walked toward the camp to see two boys. "Um, hello" the taller boy glared at her.

"Go away."

"Can I please have some food or fresh water, it's urgent." She begged

"I said 'Go away'!" he said annoyed.

"Please, I'm sick and I probably won't get better unless I-"

"Go away, we have nothing we're going to give. Plus you said yourself, you probably won't get better. So, Go. Away!" he yelled_. Well, that hurt_ Korra thought. It was no use to get him to budge. She turned away_, he's right even if I do die I'll come back as the next Avatar. _She started to walk away until she heard a little voice.

"Mako" she turned around. Seeing a little boy with big green earth bender eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Bo, go back to sleep." Bolin glanced at the skinny, young girl in front of them.

"Who is she?" he asked

"Some street kid who won't leave me alone?"

"Um, I'm still here you know." Korra snapped

"Yah, I know." Mako said back "Now go away" Korra grunted and turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait" Bolin cried, "What did you want?" he didn't know why, but he recognized the young girl from somewhere.

"Just a little bit of food and water." She replied. Mako rolled his eyes at his brother's softness, they lived on the streets for crying out loud, I thought he would be tougher to say no.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because I have a fever and I need to get better and I hadn't had food in about two and a half weeks."

"Oh, well here" He handed her some bread and water.

"Bolin" Mako scolded

"What? She's hungry and sick, can you show a little sympathy." Mako grunted

"Thank you" Korra said.

"No problem, you could stay here if you like?" Bolin said ignoring his brother's fiery glare.

"Um, Ok" Korra replied. From there on out they were inseparable, and they stayed together and protected each other. They made a their own little family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~ Three years later ~

The crowd was cheering loudly for the Fire Ferrets who had just won the tournament. The three took off their helmets and waved to the crowd while they left on the platform. "That was awesome, we killed it out there!" Bo exclaimed high-fiving Korra. "One more and we win the championships!" Bolin was jumping up and down while Korra and Mako talked.

"We won! Do you want celebrate?" Korra asked excited.

"Um…, sorry me and Asami are going on a date afterwards." He announced while rubbing the nape of this neck.

"Oh, that's ok." She said sadly. Ever since the two started dating, the only time she actually sees Mako is at practice, matches, and sometimes, but barely at home in their attic apartment. Korra didn't want to deal with it. Bolin asked her if she wanted to come and celebrate with him and she refused because he would probably only hang out with his fan girls, anyway. Korra needed some time to herself even though she had gotten a lot of that lately. With Bolin chasing fan girls and Mako always with Asami, it seemed she was by herself all alone. When the guys were heading back to their apartment they bumped into Korra. They tried to talk to her, but she didn't hear she was too lost in her own thoughts._ When am I going to tell them I'm the Avatar? When am I going to reach my breaking point? When did our family start falling apart? I feel like I'm on the streets again without the boys. I heard rumors about a revolution and Amon, would I have to get involved? Would the brothers leave me if they found out I was the Avatar? Would they leave if they found out I lied to them?_

"Korra, Korra, Korra!" Bolin shouted behind her,

"Huh? Yah, what is it?"

"Good, you're back to normal you didn't hear or say anything to us when we called you millions of times, you walked right past us." Bolin exaggerated, motioning the movements with his hands.

"Kor, are you alright you seem … distracted?" Mako asked.

"Yah, I'm fine. I'm goanna go back to bed, ok?"

"OK" Mako replied. "Hey, Bo "

"Yah"

"Keep an eye out on Korra, she seems … troubled." Mako said after finding the right word. Bolin nodded,

"Ok, bro whatever you say." A week went by and Korra never came out of her room unless it was to use the bathroom, eat, or train. The brothers were starting to really worry about her. "Mako, do you think Korra's goanna make herself sick, she seems depressed."

"Yah, I'm goanna go check on her." He walked up to her door and knocked and he was returned with silence. He opened the door anyway, to see Korra at her desk drawing. Mako walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she tensed and turned to see Mako looking down at her. With concern in his eyes. "Korra are you okay you've become really distant lately?" she didn't reply, instead she turned back to drawing. When she finished she hand the picture to Mako, still silent and turned to face him. He looked at the drawing of an intimidating mask, with piercing eyes. That gave him a weird feeling that made him shiver. Korra noticed the reaction and walked over to her bed and sat down pushing her knees into her chest. Mako put the drawing down. At walked over to her, "Korra". She looked at him, still not talking like she was mute. "What's up with you why aren't you talking to us or coming out of your room?" She opened her mouth to speak, it closed shortly after. She took a deep breath.

"I have been having dreams lately, about the masked man." Mako nodded," And in every dream, he … he –"she stuttered and took another deep breath, "He can take people's bending away, permanently."

"But that's impossible Kor, only the Avatar can do that and the Avatar hasn't been found yet." She sighed she knew it was time to tell them both.

"Can you bring Bolin in here, please?" Mako got up and got Bolin they sat back down on Korra's bed.

"Kor, are you alright?" Bo asked. Korra muttered something under her breath no one could hear.

"What?" the brothers said in unison. She didn't want to say it again, but she had to. _Deep breathes_, she told herself.

"I said 'I'm the Avatar" The bending brothers froze in their place and stared at Korra for what seemed like forever.

"You can't be." She looked at Mako, "But you are, aren't you?" she nodded. "And you didn't tell us even after three years of living together, you didn't tell us!" Mako exclaimed.

"I didn't want to put you guys in danger, because … Because of me." Korra mumbled ashamed and afraid of what they might do, would they leave her. She looked back down. "I never wanted to be the Avatar, I never wanted to be alone."

"What are you talking about you're not alone?" Bolin says.

"Yes I am, where are you most of the time," his head lowered, he knew he chased those fan girls often, but not to this point. "And you are mostly with Asami, leaving me by myself, all alone. You leave a friend you've know for three years for a girlfriend you've only known for two months. And it hurts." Korra said as she turned away the pain showing in her eyes, where tears threaten to fall. But she blinks them back letting one fall down her check.

_She's crying we hurt her that bad, I hurt her that bad, I'm a horrible friend, _Mako thought. He hesitated, but he brought Korra into a comforting hug which Bolin joined. As she cried against his chest. He whispered 'I'm sorry' dozens of times to her during the hug. Once they pulled away, she slowly dried her eyes with the back of her hands. They heard the door open then close as Asami walked in with a few fan girls they called the boys names. The fire and earth benders excused themselves a moment and entered the living area.

"Ready for our date sweetie "Asami said as a bunch of girls crowded Bolin as he told them to go away. Then Mako saw Korra glancing through her door looking at them, no, at him. Asami looked to see the young girl staring at her boyfriend and him staring back. She couldn't help, but feel a little jealous.

"Asami, I sorry, but can we reschedule?"

"Of course, but why?"

"A friend needs me right now." Mako replied Asami looked at Korra again, this time seeing her tear stained checks.

"Oh, I understand." Asami knew anything to get that girl crying, had to be something big so she will just leave it alone for now. Asami and the fan girls left and the boys went back to Korra's room. But when they came in she was fast asleep, they watched her sleep peacefully for a while. Then turned in themselves, but they didn't know Korra was having a special dream, or a vision while she slept.

~skip to the part when Bo is kidnapped by Amon (The three decided to keep Korra's secret to themselves, which will soon be discovered) ~

"I can believe Bolin, got himself into this mess." Mako yelled hitting the palm of his hand to his forehead. Korra was quiet, she was afraid and tired. _Do I have to face this Amon guy as the Avatar, or just let him roam free? I don't even know what he looks like how am I supposed to stop him, if I do decide to become the Avatar? _"Korra?"

"Yah,"

"Do you think Bo's ok?"

"Of course, he's tough, he'll be fine" She said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Do you think it was the right thing to do to not let Asami come with?"

"Yah, I don't want anyone to get hurt, maybe you should go too."

"What? No, Bolin's my family too. I'm not leaving until he's safe." Korra said confidently although she was terrified. Mako sighed, knowing there is no way to change this girl's mind.

"Fine, just be careful, I'm not losing you or Bo," Korra nodded.

~ At the Revolution ~

A masked man showed up on staged, the one she was drawing all the time. She was scared, he announced he could take people's bending away permanently, and that the Avatar was in the crowd. Korra was scared and shocked that someone found out. Mako stared at Korra and then at the Amon, and squinted to see the blurry figures in the background. It was Bolin and some of the Triple Triads. While Amon was distracted, Korra made stem to block everyone's sight, and Mako grabbed Bolin. Once they were outside some Equalist showed up. Korra tried to fight the same as Mako and Bolin, but she got distracted and was chi blocked and shocked by two of the Equalist weapons. Soon everything went dark, the next thing she knew she someone was carrying her out, and then she surrendered to the darkness.

~ Back at the Apartment ~

"I came as soon as I could" Asami said walking onto the brothers' apartment with a healer behind hr. The healer rushed to Korra side and start to heal her. "I so glad you're okay," she said hugging Mako then Bolin.

"How is she doing?" Mako asked the healer,

"She'll be fine, just give her a couple weeks to get back to normal." The healer said. And she was right, Korra woke up three days later, but now she kept herself locked in her room full time. Not coming out, not even for food."

"Dude, she's going to starve herself if she doesn't eat soon." Bolin whispered glancing at her room door."

"I know, but she won't come out and the door is locked from the inside."

"The bust it down."

"Fine, come on" They bang against the door, no answer so, they got a screw driver and screw all the hinges out then pulled the door down.

"I don't see why we could've bust the door open."

"So I don't have to pay for the damages," Mako retorted. Once the door was open they step inside the room. Korra wasn't on her bed or at her desk, she was in the corner, her knees tightly secured to her chest. "Korra?" she looked up, you could tell she had been crying, a lot. "Are you ok?" she shook her head. Korra felt useless, broken, confused, and most of all afraid. She was starting to cry again, it was almost like she lost her parents again. Mako and Bolin dragged her onto her bed as she cried, she felt weak, so weak. "Bolin go make Korra something to eat."

"Yes, sir" he said as he marched out of the room at attention.

"Korra," Mako started in a soothing and calming voice. "You know you can talk to us, right? You know we'll be here for you, it's ok to be afraid." Korra spoke for the first time since she woke up.

"You're right, I am scared and don't know what to do. What if I have to go against Amon, What if he takes our bending away or worse, just because I'm the stupid Avatar?"

"Korra, I know it must be confusing, but we'll figure things out, together. And I know your scared, but nothing is going to happen to you or us, I won't allow it. But for now you need to eat or you're going to starve. And Kor."

"Um"

"You're not stupid, you're just … lost." Mako replied. Korra hugged him tightly and Mako did the same back trying to comfort the young girl. But behind them, his girlfriend, Asami, piled with jealousy at the sight even though she knew it was not necessary. She still felt it, the two were not acting like normal friends, it was like there was something more. And it hurt her, she went out the door before being seen. Asami needed her boyfriend, and she taught he was being stolen away from him. And she was going to win him back even if that meant destroying his friend's life, Korra. She knew her secret and she was going to use it against her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Amon, I have an offer for you." Asami said deviously.

"Yes, what is it?"

"As you know my boyfriend is the Avatar's friend as so am I." Amon nodded. "So I could destroy her and spy for you on the inside."

"Um, what's the catch?"

"After you take everyone's bending away, you leave me and my boyfriend in peace." After Amon thought carefully about this. He agreed.

"As you wish, but you will not be allowed on my insides. So if you even think of double crossing me, you won't ruin my plans and I'll show no mercy to you and your precious boyfriend, understand?" Asami nodded.

"Thank you, I'll do my best." Asami said walking out of the room. Everything is set to get her boyfriend back.

Korra has been doing so much better after confessing, like a lot was lifted off of her shoulders. Though Bolin noticed that she has been really clingy to Mako, but Mako didn't. Bo wanted to know what's up. "Kor, can I talk to you for a second?" She looked at Mako, like she was asking for permission.

"Sure" and started to walk with Bo towards the other room. "What's up?"

"I was goanna ask you the same thing?"

"What?"

"You've been very clingy to Mako lately, like you can't do or say anything without his permission. Like how you won't go anywhere without him, the way you look at him now is different than before. So yah, what's up with you?" Bolin pointed a finger at her at the end of his statement.

"I … I" she paused, "I just feel like nothing bad is going to happen to us if we're all together that's all."

"Um, then why aren't you clingy to me, it's just Mako? Ever since I left you two alone, you stick to his side like glue. And when he goes out with Asami you're suddenly sad and wait in your room 'til he gets home. Explain that."

"I… um?"

"You, um, what?" he paused to think for a minute, "No way! You like Mako!" he screamed. She put her hands over his mouth.

"Sshh, you want him to hear you, and no, that's gross, we're just friends." Bo stared into her soul, it was alarming to Korra. "Ok, ok, maybe. Just stop doing that." Bolin laughed.

"Are you guys going to get married and have little Makos and Korras? Oh, I can't wait to become an uncle." Bolin squealed.

"Hold on a minute, I never said we were getting married and having kids. Plus he's dating Asami, remember?"

"So, you guys can still be together, all they have to do is break up?"

"So you want me to steal him away from Asami so I can get a happy ending, no way, that's just selfish. I don't even know if he likes me back, anyways. So, wait, why am I even telling you this? This conversation is over, and if you tell anyone, especially Mako about this. I'll go all Avatar State on you. Got it?" Bolin gulped than nodded, than Korra walked away back to Mako. _Oh she totally likes him_, Bo thought as he went to the kitchen for a snack.

**I know it's short but it's something, right? Anyways wait for the next one to know what happens between Mako and Korra. Bolin does a little intruding so to speak. Anyway got to get started, oh and Merry Christmas Eve.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Recreation of Book 1 Episode 5 (I do not own Legend of Korra)**

Asami knew just what to do, _Ok let's go over the plan_, she thought. _First, I'll go out with Mako for the longest of time, driving Korra crazy and destroy her emotionally. Then when she's at her weak point, some chi blockers will kidnap and bring her to Amon. When they do, I'll drive the boys in the wrong direction. And Amon will kill her in that time, and if all fails, she'll pretend to be worried. And be her friend until she hatches another plan._ Ok, so Asami's plan was decent, she was a great actress and all. The only problem was getting Mako to stay with her long enough and not run off to Korra. That evil, twisted Avatar. Asami had everything, money, power, beauty and Korra was just a girl from the streets; who so happens to be the Avatar. It wasn't fair.

~ Back at the apartment ~

Mako was doing laundry in the area's basement alone, or so he taught. "So what'cha doing?" Korra asked.

"Laundry, something you and Bolin refuse to do." Korra snorted,

"That's because we don't need to, you're always doing it before we can even try." Mako shook his head in disagreement. "So, I came down here to ask you something."

"Yah, what is it?" She took a deep breathe.

"Do you like?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I like you."

"That's not what meant. Do you like me like me?"

"Um?"

"That's what I thought." She started to walk away.

"Korra," she turned,

"Yes?"

"I … I don't know, yes I guess. I'm just confused, but …" Before he knew it her lips were on his, he tensed first. Then gave into it, her kissed her back with as much passion as she gave. He totally forget all about Asami, it was just him and Korra. His hands snaked around her waist, as hers around his neck. They stayed like that until they couldn't breathe. Korra was blushing a dark red that was darker than Mako's scarf. She smiled, than it faded realizing he was still with Asami.

"Sorry," she turned and ran up to her room. Mako just stood there in complete awe, when her lips were on his, he felt like they're the only people in the world. Then he realized this, he finally figured things, out. He was in love. Not with Asami, but with Korra and it was always Korra. He quickly finished the laundry and went upstairs into Korra's room. She was crying, it hurt him to see her in pain. He walked up to him, she glanced at him for a small second, then turned away. "I'm so sorry, Mako"

"About what?" she looked at him confused.

"I kissed you and you're dating Asami." She sniffled.

"So, I can just break up with her." Mako said like it was no big deal as he sat next to her on her bed.

"You can't, I'm not stealing you away from Asami. She loves you and you love her back. And I'm just goanna have to just deal with that."

"But I don't, I love you, Korra. You made that clear to me now. And you're not stealing me if I choose to go willingly."

"But what about Asami she'll be crushed and what about Amon, you'll just be his second target?"

"I don't care about Amon, I can take care of myself. And Asami will get over it" Mako shrugged, his face getting closer to Korra's every time he talked.

"But … but,"

"But what Kor, why can't we be together? I know I like you, and I'm pretty damn sure you like me back. So why, why Korra?" She looked away from him avoiding his attractive amber eyes that take a hold of you and never let go.

"Because it'll never work. I'm the Avatar, I'll probably be busy all the time, giving you time to like someone else all over again. And I'll get hurt. I'm afraid of getting hurt again." Korra's voice cracked as she silently began to cry. Mako hugged and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"You're not, I'll never do anything to hurt you," Mako promised. He lifted her chin so her cerulean eyes would meet his amber ones. "Ever" he kissed her, she quickly returned. She opened her mouth it deepen it as their tongues wrestled each other for dominance. Korra felt safe with him, away from hurt.

When they broke, they smelled something, something burning.

**Haha cliffhanger, can't wait to see how this turns out.**


	5. Author's Note

Saving from Hurt

**Author's Note**

**Sorry, guys. I kind of lost interest in this story. Plus I have no idea where this is going to go. So I may not finish this. So, so sorry. If you could give me ideas to start this up again. I will gladly take it, giving you credit and will start writing this again. Remember, I said I MAY not finish this. I think you got the idea. Anyway still very sorry, I tried, but I couldn't think of anything to continue this story. Review for ideas, Sorry. Bye. **


End file.
